Discussioni utente:LordRemiem
Benvenuto Ciao LordRemiem, benvenuto su Final Fantasy Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina File:FFXTidus.jpg. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Pmbarbieri (Discussione) 07:45, ott 20, 2010 Tu! Oddio, ditemi che sto sognando XD Non avrei mai pensato di trovarti qui: sei più che benvenuto :D -- 12:09, ott 20, 2010 (UTC) Ehm... Mi dispiace per il tuo elenco, sappi che comunque non è andato perso: è ancora nella cronologia della pagina. Il fatto è che avevi messo troppa roba che nella pagina del personaggio non serviva... Per l'elenco di Kimahri, se vuoi puoi creare quando hai tempo la pagina Nemitec. In ogni caso, Ultima è nella sferografia di Kimahri, non di Lulu, fidati. Scusa per il nostro incontro, ma sappi che sono fatto così. ;) --Pmbarbieri 06:33, ott 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah bene, mi metto a farla subito ^^ idea! Se si facesse una pagina dedicata solo alle Turbo? Allora, ho visto la pagina ulle Nemitec, e adesso mi metto a correggere un paio di cose, così ti dò qualche dritta nel contempo. Nel frattempo, tu e la tua amichetta, fatevi un giretto qui. Così vi fate una cultura. Comuncio a darti un consiglio spassionato che dò a tutti i nuovi utenti: NON USARE LE MAIUSCOLE DOVE NON SERVONO (il fatto che sia scritto così indica che è veramente importante). ;) --Pmbarbieri 18:35, ott 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah, un'ultima cosa: non scrivere usando il "Noi", non è enciclopedico. Usa al massimo il "Voi", ma solo nei capitoli di strategia, OK? --Pmbarbieri 18:46, ott 21, 2010 (UTC) Hoccapito, grazie^^ Perdona la pedanteria, ma in quanto admin lo devo fare: ricordati sempre che il nome del soggetto della pagina va scritto in Grassetto la prima volta che compare (nell'introduzione). Inoltre, tu e la tua ragazza, ricordatevi di non fare dell'introduzione un paragrafo a sè, con i simboli "=". OK? PS: non copiaincollare direttamente dalla pagina, come hai fatto con Dark Valefor, perchè sennò succede un casino con i collegamenti. ;) --Pmbarbieri 17:32, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) Idea Qualche tempo fa non stavi giocando molto a FF Tactics Advance? Nel caso, avremmo alcune pagine realative alle classi che hanno bisogno di una buona traduzione: se ti interessa le trovi qui. -- 23:42, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) Ci stavo pensando, appena posso ci dò uno sguardo ^^ Ho un'altra idea: se io carico le pagine delle classi di FFTA e le traduco per la maggior parte, ci pensi tu a tradurre le tecniche?-- 18:35, ott 23, 2010 (UTC)c Ci sto!LordRemiem 21:19, ott 23, 2010 (UTC) A-ehm... Te l'ho già detto di non usare il "Noi" nelle pagine, non è enciclopedico! Usa il "Voi", ma solo nelle strategie, OK? A questo proposito, oltre ai parametri, che ne diresti di mettere anche una bella strategia per gli Eoni oscuri? E, di nuovo, cerca, per favore, di non usare così tante maiuscole dove non sono assolutamente necessarie... Grazie! ;) --Pmbarbieri 17:42, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Capito tutto, scusa e grazie ^^ Categorie Tu intanto crea le pagine e aggiungi le categorie (anche se appaiono in rosso, non preoccuparti), al resto ci penso io (comunque puoi crearle anche tu le categorie, non è un privilegio degli admin)Ishramit 15:15, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) OOK! Non sapevo che gli utenti potessero creare categorie o.o LordRemiem 08:03, nov 11, 2010 (UTC) Ne avevi parlato con me: aggiungi la pagina alla categoria, se il collegamento esce fuori in rosso premici sopra e potrai creare la categoria con quel nome. Basta che la inserisci in una categoria più grande (in questo caso Zoolab) proprio come si inseriscono le pagine normali nelle categorie.Ishramit 13:50, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) FFTA Help Ti lascio qua il template che indirizza alle classi fi FFTA in modo che tu possa vedere quali sono ancora da tradurre ;) Ah, potresti dirmi quali sono le classi che non sono riuscito a tradurre (quella del Moguri e quella del Nu Mou)? Thanks :) PS: se vuoi rispondere fallo nelle discussioni di chi ti ha scritto, e cosa più importante, creati una firma usando come guida ultrafacile questa pagina ;) -- 08:13, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) Mi riferisco alle classi "Gadgeteer" e "Morpher": non ho idea del nome che abbiano in italiano :/ E comunque se non ricordo male ci sono da sistemare le abilità del Cacciatore, o comunque di un'altra classe simile. PS: Bravo per la firma, ma ricordati di collegare il tuo nick alla tua pagina di discussione mettendo Lord Remiem ;) -- 15:24, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) Errata corrige: avevo visto male io per la firma XD Bravo anche per le pagine sullo Zoolab, effettivamente le sezioni dei bestiari vari necessitavano di un rimpolpamento del genere ;) -- 16:51, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) Ancora una cosa cit. Sto per creare una pagina che elenca le 300 missioni principali di FFTA (la chiamerò Final Fantasy Tactics Advance/Missioni: dato che le strutturerò a elenco ma ci sarebbe bisogno di scendere nei dettagli per ogni singola missioni vorrei chiederti una mano se possibile :) -- 09:07, nov 20, 2010 (UTC) Ti riferisci alla classe della Regina Remedi? Se non ricordo male non possiede nessuna abilità, quindi è inutile creare una pagina a parte per essa (al limite viene inclusa nella pagina del personaggio); stessa cosa per Li Grim, sebbene possieda delle abilità. Comunque, la pagina di riferimento per le missioni è nel messaggio sopra a questo, e lì ci sono i redirect alle pagine relative a ogni singola missione: andrebbero composte con la richiesta della missione (in corsivo), una breve descrizione, una strategia e (se possibile) un elenco dei nemici presenti nel caso si tratti di una missione con battaglia. Comunque, se mi dici i nomi delle missioni con Cid (non mi ricordo se sono riportati fra i rapporti) li trascrivo nella pagina sopra ;) -- 15:20, nov 22, 2010 (UTC) Dissidia 012 Purtroppo, prima che tu rimanga deluso, nel II di cattivi c'è solo Borghen oltre all'Imperatore e a Leon. Solo che Borghen non ha un ruolo così importante e appare giusto quelle due o tre volte che servivano per renderlo un personaggio e non un semplice boss da battere, però muore a meno di metà gioco, è questo il problema. Per questo non credo che metteranno Minwu, perchè è morto troppo presto, proprio come Borghen. Al massimo possono mettere Leon, anche se è troppo simile a Cain o a Golbez (più a Golbez comunque). Del III, l'unico cattivo degno di nota è Xande, che ha un ruolo ben più importante della nube oscura, anche se anche lui si vede solo alla fine del gioco. Di buoni, se si vuole lasciare i protagonisti sul generico, l'unico possibile è Desch. Per il V, c'è poco da fare: o Gilgamesh per i cattivi (neanche poi tanto), o Faris per i buoni (Galuf no, per lo stesso discorso di Minwu). Per il VI, l'unico vero altro cattivo è Ultros, il problema è che è un polpo gigante, e non avrebbe posto in un picchiaduro. Per quel che riguarda il IX, Beatrix sarebbe un personaggio perfetto. Sarebbe un po' il Golbez o il Jecht della situazione, ma non sarebbe per niente male usarla in combattimento. Se però dovessero scegliere un buono, penso propenderebbero per Vivi. Il X è invece un altro paio di maniche. O Seymour o niente per i cattivi (Yunalesca la toglierei, anche se la modalità EX non sarebbe male, mentre Shuyin è troppo simile a Tidus). Per i buoni, o Yuna o Auron sono i più gettonati. --Pmbarbieri 16:19, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) Allora devo dedurre che non usi Shantotto (vabbe' che non la usa nessuno) XD... Comunque, sembra che Vivi sia lo stesso molto gettonato, specie in America. Ti dirò questo: a me Vivi piace molto come personaggio, ma vederlo combattere in Dissidia... Oddio, sarebbe l'unico tra i buoni a conoscere Apocalisse (della serie "Un bimbetto di sei mesi evoca un meteorite gigante... Siamo fottuti!"). Figurati se lo usa in Trance... Per il VI anche io avevo pensato a Locke, ma sembra che ci penserà Vaan a fare la sua parte :/ Ti dirò, visto come combatte questo Vaan, posso tranquillamente lasciare perdere tutti i miei pregiudizi su di lui. Io non avrei mai pensato a Cyan, perchè nel gioco risulta essere uno dei meno usati, e non credo che piacerebbe ai fans. E poi diciamolo... Baffoni! --Pmbarbieri 16:51, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) FFI Na, spiacente. Più che altro io copincollo da Zellfantasy, quindi non ci metto quasi nulla di mio (a parte l'originalità dei titoletti delle sezioni XD). -- 08:34, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Ho modificato adesso la pagina su Khaos. Vorrei farti un minuscolo appunto: quando aggiungi un template, non copiaincollare il contenuto della pagina template sulla pagina appena creata, non serve assolutamente a nulla. Basta che scrivi Incompleto tra quattro parentesi graffe: ed eccolo qua, capito? Ricordatelo quando devi mettere dei template. --Pmbarbieri 12:14, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Grazie tante! Se batti Shinryu e Omega, lo so anch'io che Khaos diventa facile da battere: basta fargli solo vedere la Lagunarock che si mette a piangere XD. Ad ogni modo, se vuoi fare un walkthrough sul primo Final Fantasy, io ti posso aiutare per le immagini (quelle per PSP sono le migliori) e anche per quanto riguarda alcune parti (l'ho finito due volte, anche se un po' di tempo fa, quindi me lo ricordo abbastanza bene). --Pmbarbieri 12:55, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Mmh, in realtà l'idea di una walkthrough della versione più facile non mi piace tanto, magari tu pensi al gioco in sè mentre io ci metto del mio per completarla coerentemente con la difficoltà di versioni come quella NES e PSX. Ma più che altro riguarda elementi di mero gameplay, quando si parla di dove andare, cosa fare e chi incontrare lascio tutto a te, comunque se hai qualche idea migliore fammelo presente ;) PS: ovviamente alle strategie per i boss segreti aggiunti in seguito ci pensi tu, non ci penso nemmeno di ricominciarlo per la quarta volta per sconfiggerli :asd:. Comunque se vuoi iniziare le strategie per sconfiggere Garland, Astos e il Vampiro dovrebbero già essere sulla wiki, appena lo faccio fuori scrivo anche quella per il Lich (immagino il primo boss per cui ci potrebbe realmente essere bisogno di una strategia) Ishramit 17:39, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Se vuoi, comincia anche a creare la pagina boss di Garland, che c'è solo quella del personaggio. --Pmbarbieri 20:17, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) :Se vuoi farla fai pure, io mi limito alle strategie per i boss però, non ho abbastanza tempo per tutto il resto. Comunque, per le statistiche, puoi pure prendere quelle della wiki inglese, dovrebbero essere giuste (anche se ho notato diverse volte che gli EXP della versione NES sono sbagliati, ma a quello ci penso io quando possibile).Ishramit 13:55, dic 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol, non ci siamo capiti. Tu pensa alla soluzione che ai boss ci penso io, poi magari metti a posto le statistiche in caso di divergenze rispetto a quelle americane, il fatto è che le pagine le ho già pronte in realtà, devo solo testare le strategie con la versione NES. Anyway, se intanto vuoi occuparti dei superboss di Dawn of Souls fai pure, non ho alcuna intenzione di riprenderla.Ishramit 15:29, dic 21, 2010 (UTC) News E anche Yuna è stata confermata. Adesso il cerchio si stringe, mancano Final Fantasy II, III, V, VI, IX e XI. Visto che Teo non c'è, chi immagini di vedere tu? --Pmbarbieri 01:54, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Sì lo so, neanch'io avrei voluto Yuna, soprattutto visto che potevano mettere Seymour :/. Gilgamesh lo devono mettere, perchè lo devono mettere, punto! Non è escluso che ci sia l'evocagemma di Syldra, sai? Hanno messo Brunilde, magari mettono anche lei. Visto che esce fra quattro mesi, tutto può ancora succedere! Io comunque ci vedo: *Leon per il II (con somma gioia di Firion). *Xande per il III solo perchè è l'unico altro cattivo, sennò di buoni c'è Desch. *GILGAMESH! *Altri cattivi del VI non ce ne sono, percò c'è già Terra dalla parte di Chaos qui (in ogni caso Leo no perchè è morto a più di metà gioco). *Per il IX, visto che anche Kuja è buono, non saprei proprio chi possano mettere (mi piacerebbe Beatrix o Vivi(?), ma potrebbero anche non mettere nessuno). *Per l'XI, anche se lo conosco pochissimo, perchè di noi penso ce l'abbia solo Ishramit, penso che metterebbero Promathia, e ti spiego anche perchè: hanno messo l'area dove lo combatti nel gioco come arena. Ad ogni modo, Jecht e Kuja sono tra i buoni (anche se non ho del tutto capito il ruolo di Tidus), Terra è tra i cattivi, anche se poi Vaan la aiuta a cambiare lato, la world map è geniale e ci sarà anche la storia del primo Dissidia dentro. Più di così... Attendo altre notizie su Yuna. --Pmbarbieri 11:19, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Ci sono, gente anche se di sfuggita asd. E comunque, Yuna non riesco proprio a digerirla; senza contare che come modalità EX e ipermossa EX è l'unica in tutto FX a essere messa male; perfino Seymour era meglio! Anyway, temo di avere brutte notizie: le ultime previsioni stimano che a parte FFXI, FFXII e FFXIII per i capitoli vari ci saranno O un nuovo pg O una nuova arena; direi che dunque possiamo dire addio a Leon, Xande, Beatrix e qualcuno del VI. Per FFXI invece i candidati migliori sono lo Shadow Lord ed Eldanar'che. E il peggio è che i botteghini stimano che per FFV sia candidata Faris. Io sinceramente spero di no, ma sapete com'è :/ -- 15:13, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Che Terra stesse con Chaos si sapeva, perchè Kefka non faceva che ripeterlo nel primo Dissidia. Io comunque sono convinto che prima o poi faranno un'espansione per PS3, con lo stesso numero di buoni e cattivi e una storia ampliata. Credo che il pubblico apprezzerebbe, per lo meno quello occidentale. Per quel che riguarda Yuna, userà per forza le pistole come arma di base, ma forse gli attacchi PV saranno le mosse degli Eoni. Per quel che riguarda l'ipermossa EX credo proprio che sarà la mossa finale di Floralia, Exuberantia (c'è già EX nel nome). --Pmbarbieri 02:14, dic 26, 2010 (UTC) Wella! Per la tabella non preoccuparti, visto che l'ho fatta io e già Teoskaven l'ha presa da me. Comunque, pagine che hai fatto da modificare, non ne ho viste tantissime, anche perchè molte modifiche le ho fatte già io e un contribuente occasionale di nome FlareStar. Comunque se non hai nuove cose da fare ti suggerisco di finire le pagine sui Dark Eoni. Magari quella sulle Dark Magus che avevo cominciato. ;) --Pmbarbieri 12:25, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Ohi bentornato: tieni anche conto che ci sono ancora tutte le missioni di FFTA da fare, e al momento credo sia tu quello più indicato -> -- 12:40, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Bene bene. Sisi, visto XD E ce l'ho presente XD -- 12:51, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Gli Esper? Perchè no!? Tieni presente che Belias e Shemhazai ci sono già, ma mancano le loro pagine Boss e qualche riferimento in più. --Pmbarbieri 12:59, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Cùchulainn? Contento tu... XD --Pmbarbieri 13:04, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Sono le descrizioni del diario del clan. A proposito, quasi quasi, aggiungo anche l'Esper a me associato nella mia tabella (e naturalmente ci faccio la pagina). --Pmbarbieri 13:14, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Comunque visto che vuoi fare delle pagine sugli Esper ti carico un po' di artwork ufficiali ;) -- 14:15, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Crociata Visto che sono stato io a fare quella pagina, potevi chiedere a me, comunque... L'ho creata proprio appena ho trovato l'esper nel gioco e ho visto che in italiano si chiama Crociata, ma in inglese si chiamava Crusader solo nella versione SNES e PlayStation. Poi è stato chiamato Jihad, per non so bene quale motivo: è stata una mossa molto strana per la Nintendo, visto che la censura di elementi religiosi è sempre stata la loro specialità. --Pmbarbieri 11:05, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Rovina Non che io sappia: quello status generalmente è sempe sato chiamato Crisi (anche in FFIV, mentre in FFXIII prende il posto di Veleno). -- 11:46, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) FFVII non ha traduzioni ufficiali in italiano, ma non ricordo neanche uno status del genere: prova a chiedere a Pmbarbieri, magari ne sa di più. -- 11:50, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) A quale status ti stai riferendo? descrivimelo. --Pmbarbieri 12:57, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Ho capito adesso, non è un vero status Crisi, più uno status "Gabbia assorbente"! C'è solo un nemico che usa un attacco del genere, il boss Bestia del pozzo o Bottomswell. Il suo attacco Waterpolo causa uno status molto simile a Crisi, imprigionando il personaggio in una bolla d'acqua che gli succhia HP e può essere distrutta dai compagni. In questo stato il personaggio colpito non si può muovere e se tutta la squadra ne è colpita... So' cazzi! --Pmbarbieri 15:42, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Mmh... Bartz, però, non ha quel colletto lì. E nemmeno quei capelli così sparati... Io pensavo a qualcosa di totalmente diverso... Non ti viene in mente nessuno? --Pmbarbieri 14:22, gen 18, 2011 (UTC)